ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land
'''Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land '''is the third part of the season final of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. America gets evacuated for the last battle. But it suddenly a old nemesis, who was presumed to be dead, returns with a big surprise! Plot Kevin's car is stranded along the a deserted road. No living being is seen. "Why didn't we go with the Rust Bucket III. With this rate, we never get to the last evacuation shuttle!" "Maybe, I can give it an Upgrade." Ben selects Upgrade and slams the ultimatrix. Jury Rigg! "Nope, nope, that doesn't look so good." Jury Rigg is under the cap of Kevin's car and throws several pieces out the car. "Tennyson, get from under my cap or I do you something." "I'm busy, I have no idea what did with this car but it's terrible." Kevin slams on the cap and Jury Rigg get from under it. A little dizzy, he says the porblem should be solved now and Gwen tries to start car. Success. They finally arrive on the evacuation platform and are greeted by General Rozum. "Tennyson, this is the last shuttle with American citizens but do you really think this is necessary?" "You have heard what the dragons did to the Notre Dame in Paris?" "Yes?" "Then you know it's really necessary to evacuate the people. And the plumbers are prepared to help us. So get on board and we are ready to go." They get on board and the ship takes off. Suddenly a huge explosion is heard and a hole is smashed in the ship. Will Harangue nearly slips out the ship but Ben grabs his hand. "You! All of this is your fault!" "Do you want me to lose my grip?" "No, please no." "That's better." Ben pulls Will inside the ship and looks what has cause the damage and sees something horrible. The Black King has returned and is riding a cyborg version of the Ghidorah! He fully controls the half dragon, half machine threat. Ben explains this to Gwen and Kevin, commands to go to Canada and jumps out the ship. He transforms in Man-Bat and attacks The Black King. He commands his dragon to kill the "Bat". A strong electric laser beam misses Ben by inches but Ben get unexpected help from the dragons Rodan and Godzuki. Ben grabs The Black King and pummels to ground with him. They lands nearby a lake. The Dragons follows them. The Dragons are fighting with each other while Ben as Krimzon is fighting the Black King. The King draws his sword and fights Ben, who uses his arm blades and crystal forming. The king gains the upper hand and forces Ben to change. He become first Cluster to bomb his enemy and followed by Spitter and Buzzshock. After electrocuting him, he goes for Joker and uses a sword and shield against his weaken enemy. The Black King states that he is impressed by Ben's skills and that it is an honor to fight him. This confuses Ben and giving his opponent the change to strike back. Using his magical sword, he shoots a black mana based beam at Ben who gets a shock. He continues the fight but is no longer a match for the King since he gets a electric shock each 5 minutes, leaving his opponent to attack him. Ben finally counters this by transforming in Benvicktor. He rises his fist and.... To Be Continued Aliens Used *Benvicktor (First Re-Appearance) *Buzzshock *Cluster *Joker *Jury Rigg (First Re-appearance) *Krimzon *Man-Bat *Spitter Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *General Rozum *Will Harangue *Rodan (neutral/First Appearance) *Godzuki(neutral) Villians *The Black King of the Forever Knights *Cyber Ghidorah (Controlled by the Black King / First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Season Finales